The Biostatistics Core provides statistical collaboration and data management support for each of the SPORE projects, the developmental projects, and the Cores. Each of the projects presented in this application reflects input from members of the Biostatistics Core on study design and analysis plans. The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical support across many different fields, including statistical genetics, epidemiological studies, basic sciences including gene array, and clinical trials. The comprehensive nature of the Biostatistics Core assures each SPORE investigator access to statistical expertise that includes collaborative development of study design and analysis plans, state-of-the-art data analysis and interpretation, data management resources, and abstract and manuscript preparation. The Biostatistics Core also provides a mechanism for the management and integration of both existing and newly collected data through consistent and compatible data handling. Areas of support include database development, data form development and processing, quality control, data collection and entry, and data archiving. This Core complements and assists the efforts of other Cores such as the clinical follow-up Tissue Procurement Cores with superior data management and experience with tissue registries such as the Radical Prostatectomy database. The Biostatistics Core builds upon the innovative and time-tested procedures and systems developed by one of the largest statistical groups in the country whose members have collaborated on more than 8,000 clinical and basic science research studies since 1966.